The story of Todomi Matsuno
by Mina-chan MT
Summary: Translation of "La historia de Todomi Matsuno". Bringing down the wrath of a god has major consequences. After the disastrous mixer, seems like Todomi will be part of the Matsuno siblings for some time. How will they take it? And Todomatsu? Will it all return to "normal"?
1. She is Todomatsu?

A man walked through a park unhurriedly; the Moon was illuminating him, accusing, as if it wanted everyone to fix their gazes on that wretch. By the look in his eyes, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and his countenance indicated that they weren't at all pleasant; he seemed upset. With a low growl he changed his path, moving towards a bench; definitely he was in no rush to arrive wherever he was going.

"Why the hell did I bring Atsushi-kun? I knew he was going to steal my spotlight," he wailed quietly, but suddently his anger grew. "That god... Why did I have to listen to him?! What was I thinking of?! And it all started because my useless brothers don't know ho to behave at a mixer. Ah, damn it! Damn brothers! And damn Mixer God! Great, now I sound like Chibita, that's all I needed!"

He stayed in that same place for a while, crestfallen, holding his head and taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down. When he had got to it he checked the park's clock; it was past midnight. He sighed heavily and stood to resume his way, still wandering in his thoughts.

Soon after, he got to his home. All lights were off and silence filled the hall; everybody must have been already sleeping. The young man shivered, it was even more dark than outside and none of his brothers was there to accompany, he had to use "that".

With a quick motion of his fingers he successfully lighted up the place a little. He didn't waste so many years learning how to use it for nothing: performing the technique with master-like ability, he got to turn up his phone's flashlightbefore it was too late.

He sighed a bit relieved and with trembling steps he headed to the room he shared with his five brothers. As he expected, they had occupied his usual spot between the two eldest. He revised his posibilities: sleeping beside his noisy and unsteady brother Jyushimatsu or beside his gloomy brother Ichimatsu... No one of them was a good option!

Finally, his tiredness won; so, not wanting to think any more, he took a blanket and laid down on the couch next to the futon. Even if it was unconfortble, at least he was safe from the unconscious actions of his brothers. Moreover, that day he didn't feel like sleeping with them either, not after having indirectly spoilt his mixer.

* * *

He was literally in the clouds, which had a pinkish shade, like floating cotton candies. He didn't know were he was nor where he was going to, but he didn't care at all; That place conveyed a peaceful feeling to him that neutralized any concern he could have. Suddenly, a bright figure emerged from the sea of solid clouds before him.

"Wow, this dream is so... Well, nevermind. Can you tell me what was that?"

He was the Mixer God, and he looked upset despite his soft voice, but Todomatsu wouldn't let his appearition to disturb him in his... dream?

"I don't know what are you talking about," he said simply and went to continue his walk.

"You cannot damn a god, that is a blasphemy, yet I can let it be if you take it back right now.

"Why should I do it? Because of your advice I became 'Nothingo, the king of nowhere.' " As usual, he pretended being innocent to get away from the consequences that his wrongdoings could have.

"What are you saying, lad? After receiving help from a god, you blame him because things didn't come out how you thought." In spite of trying to keep his posture relaxed and his voice calm, a few veins were marking his temples.

"That's it, you were the one that told me to choose and that deep down I already knew who I wanted to take. Couldn't you have been clearer?"

"Enough! You have got on my nerves, impertinent lad. Now you will see the other side of the mixer."

"Eh?"

"The god's glasses started to glow, each part in its respective color. Todomatsu was blinded by the light it gave off and soon he felt as it was burning him, yet a few seconds later that sensation went away and he could open his eyes. He gazed at the god and then at himself.

"What have you done to me?" he said in shook as he saw his body had changed, as well as his voice.

"This is your punishment for—"

"How great! Being a girl can have so many advantages," Todomatsu shouted as he hopped and striked a cute pose with a smile, which surprised the god.

"Do not try to confuse me, young man, you will stay like that until someone kiss you."

"I'm serious about it," he replied firmly, however, then he got pensative. "Althought... I have five brothers, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing now. Besides, a kiss? Don't you think it's a bit cliche?"

"Then you will stay a woman until you fix your **errors** or until I feel like it, whatever happens first," the god sentenced before giving a tap on the floor with his scepter, which turned gaseous the clouds under Todomatsu's foot.

The man in woman's body let out a high-pitched squeal as the fall started; nevertheless, when he saw it was endless, all his fear faded away and it turned into a scream of excitement.

* * *

He wake up in his bedroom. Weird enough, his brothers weren't there and they hadn't waken him up, not even to mess with him; the futon was already tidied up too. When he sat up he felt his body numb.

"Ouch! I shouldn't have slept on the couch," he complained while lazily stretching.

Then, he got up and opened the curtains: the brightness confirmed that it was late morning. Without wasting time, he headed downstairs; he could hear some mumbling going on in the room where they used to eat, but he was way too absent-minded to understand what they were saying.

"Who is that _beautiful lady_?"

"Totty!"

"Yes, probably Totty brought her from his mixer."

"But what for? And where is he, anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious...?"

The almost whispered words of the forth brother froze the room and everything became silent for an instant.

"What are you saying, _buraza_? Are you implying that our _little_ Totty has got to finally open for us the glorious entrance to—?"

"Good morning. You could have woken me up, couldn't you?" the youngest interrupted while entering in the room rubbing his eyes.

"Eh... We're sorry, we didn't want to disturb you," Choromatsu apologized a bit embarrassed.

Todomatsu eyed him as if he had grown another head or something like that; even though, after all the strange things that had happened to them, that shouldn't surprise him that much.

"Since when you care about disturbing me?" he asked with irony, provoking a great confusion in his brothers. "And stop looking at me like that!"

They were perplexed, with their gazes fixed on him, and weren't saying a word. Something in their eyes made him have a bad feeling: what if...?

"Karamatsu-niisan, can I borrow your mirror for a moment?"

"Eh… _Y-yes_."

His brother's look was even more beweirdened than before and everyone else had turned to glance at the blue-hooded in suspicion. Todomatsu didn't even notice it, because, as he had barely received the mirror and placed it in front of his face, he got paralyzed from what he saw: his hair was a little above his shoulders, his irises were even bigger than they used to be and his factions had became much softer, **feminine**.

"No… No, it can't be…"

He was really scared, so much that he had a lump settled in his throat instead of wanting to scream as he would do normally. Turning into a woman in a dream was one thing; but, in reality, it was so much different.

Quickly, he looked away and let the mirror fall, which Karamatsu got to catch miraculously, yet one of Ichimatsu's cats "casually" steped by and made it slip from his hands. Todomatsu was trembling, it seemed like he would run away at any moment and, preventing this, Osomatsu approached him.

"Hey, girl."

"She" lifted her gaze to meet his eyes with the hope that whatever her older brother would say would help her to calm down. Her lips curled in a shy smile with that expectation.

"What size are you? Your breasts look so sm—" A smack from the third brother shut him.

"How can you say that to her?!" he scolded him and then went to spoke to her with a kind smile and a sweatdrop on his forehead. "Excuse him, he doesn't know how to treat women."

"It's not like any of you do," Todomatsu replied trying to deal with the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling, "but that doesn't matter right now. Do you really don't know who I am?"

"A friend of Totty, aren't you?" Choromatsu answered, treating to remember if they had met her somewhere before. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Todomatsu… I'm Todomatsu…"

He didn't understand how it came that he couldn't acknowledge him, they had the same face! Even if his was a bit distint because of his change, they shouldn't had any problem recognizing a face so similar to the one the saw everyday since their birth, either it was in the mirror or in their other brothers. He hadn't noticed that his saddness had lowered his voice too much and nobody could have heard him.

"You should not be shy, a _beauty girl_ like you can only have a name that complements her great beauty," Karamatsu complimented using his dramatic voice, causing that immediately an unknown blunt object "magically" flew to his head. "Hey! Who was that?!"

The second brother's question fell into the void while the rest waited for an answer from the girl, who, after recovering from the painful one-liner, was about to repeat it, yet Jyushimatsu spoke first.

"She said she's Todomatsu!"

"What...?! Todomatsu?!" The others chorused.

There was a long pause until Osomatsu commenced laughing and soon after the rest imited him. Todomatsu brought a hand to his face and then shook his head, guessing that it was asking too much for them to took it seriously. Jyushimatsu started running around the room making funny faces to show how crazy was that while shouting:

"Totty! She's Totty! Totty is a girl! A girl!"

"Listen up! As weird as it can seem it's true! I'm Todomatsu!" he claimed exasperated.

"That's the fun thing: as you behave like a girl too much, you became one," Osomatsu talked back laughing non-stop.

"Don't go there, Osomatsu-niisan. It surely should be very..." Choromatsu began to say placing a hand on the aforementioned's shoulder, but he wasn't able to contain his laughter and the last word came out faltering, "un... com... fort... table."

"It isn't funny!"

"Actually, it's so funny," Ichimatsu replied.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. His eyes blacked out and he turned away from his brothers; however, before he could step out, Karamatsu grasped his arm.

"Where are you going, Totty?"

"Leave me alone," he spoke coldly and freed himself from his grap in order to run away to lock himself in the bathroom.

"Totty!"

Jyushimatsu treated to follow him, yet Ichimatsu made him sit down next to him while shaking his head in disapproval before placing his feline accomplice on the yellow-clad's lap. The fifth brother looked to the rest of his brothers searching for another opinion, which he didn't find, and then he started to happily pet the cat, forgetting completely about the issue. Karamatsu stood still wordlessly and then observed the one-sided argument between Choromatsu and Osomatsu.

"You did it one more time! He is mad at us again!"

"Bah... He'll get over it. Besides, you laughed too!"

"That's because you infected me with laughter!"

"I'm off to the roof," Karamatsu announced, without receiving anyting more than a motion from Osomatsu indicating that he had heard him.

The second brother left the room and started to walk upstairs, yet he had to stop when he heard some sobs coming from the bathroom. He would like to comfort him, but he knew that in that case he should give him his space; at least until he assimilated the situation. Since that day it all could change so much or keep being the same; what **to-do depended on them**.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello!

This is my first fanfic in this fandom, I hope this isn't that bad even though I suck at comedy XD Anyway, I would like to know how do you think it will continue. Just curious :3 Would you like a chapter that shows how each one treat Totty now that he is a girl or rather to see it along the story?

Sayonara!

Translator's note:

Well, that's the first chapter. Please, if you see any mistake, tell me so I can correct it. I'm also the author and, although I hadn't finished writing the story, this question is already answered. They say the wanted to see it along the story.

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san and its characters and songs are propiety of Fujio Akatsuka and Studio Pierrot.**


	2. The new sister

It was almost noon; breakfast had passed by without the second and sixth brothers' presence, but no one seemed to mind it. The four remaining brothers were hanging out in their bedroom, each one doing their own thing, until Choromatsu's voice broke the silence.

"Hey, Osomatsu-niisan, don't you think Totty has been in the bathroom for too much?"

There wasn't an answer; the eldest just kept reading his comic as if he hadn't heard him. The thirth brother decided to be understanding and searched for opinions in the other two; Ichimatsu shrug and continued playing with his cat, while Jyushimatsu, next to him, shifted his gaze several times between the two middle brothers an then fixed it on the red-clad one.

"You are right, Choromatsu, someone could want to use it; like, for example, me now."

And, not saying any more, he stood up and headed towards the door, leaving his old parther in crime a little confused. Osomatsu wasn't stupid; simple, of course, but not stupid. He knew perfectly why he had asked that. Nevertheless, when the firstborn Matsuno was about to leave the room, their father got in his way with a mixture of joy and anger on his face that couldn't be anything but surprising for them.

"How is it that you didn't tell us Todomatsu turned into a woman? You should say such things, man."

"Eh? So the bathroom is free now? I'll be right back."

A sweatdrop slided down Choromatsu's forehead because of how little his brother seemed to care about some things. Finally, after sighing, he replied to his father:

"We're sorry, we don't—" Yet he was interrupted by Jyushimatsu, who sprang to his feet falling before Matsuzo.

"Where is Totty?! Hustle, hustle! Muscle, muscle!" he shouted cheerfully.

"She has gone shopping with your mother, since he is a woman now she needs other type of clothes," his father answered with a ear-to-ear smile, something a bit weird to see on him.

Jyushimatsu looked at him disconcerted, doing "Eh? Eh…?" sounds, while the others looked at him beweirded. At that exact moment, Karamatsu got there, yet he didn't come from the roof but from downstairs.

"Ah, Karamatsu-niisan, I was wondering why we weren't hearing your guitar. Where had you been?" Choromatsu questioned curiously.

"I was only doing every big brother's duty: aid their little ones when they need a mainstay that could give them the needed courage to overcome that colossal enemy that fear is," he said as if he was boasting of a great archivement; causing everybody to look away from him immediately, ignoring him instead.

"Hey, guys!" Since he was running, Osomatsu missed the door and crashed into the end of the hallway, but returned to the door immediately. "How about we go to Chibita's to celebrate we have a new sister?"

Everyone agreed and rushed off, some more than others, to the main door. The two eldests were the last ones; when Karamatsu was about to start walking, Osomatsu passed by his side and gave him two quick pats on the shoulder before getting ahead. The second one didn't understand what was that for, yet he followed their brothers on their run.

"I'm glad you are happy for your sister," Matsuzo thought naively while observing the empty hallway.

* * *

The journey to the oden stand had elapsed between banal topics, with no more setbacks than usual: Ichimatsu getting distracted by some cat, Osomatsu leering the girls that passed by, Karamatsu sputtering his phrases everytime he could and Jyushimatsu... being Jyushimatsu. When they arrived, it all continued as quiet as normally, between fights over food and arguments about anything; being them, this was too peaceful.

"And, what are you celebrating? Did you finally get a job, damn it?"

That was the question that unleashed Armageddon.

"Ah, Totty turned into a girl, so now we have a sister," Choromatsu answered; fake calm camouflaged in his usual gesture of concern.

"Ah..." Chibita didn't give it so much thought until he noticed what he had said. "Your brother becomes a woman and you go out to celebrate?!"

All five of them nodded simultaneously, without looking away from their food. Behind them, a dog passed running followed by a woman that was calling him.

"Armageddon, come here!"

"Did you not think how he is taking it?! The hell?! You idjits! Damn it!"

"Armageddon!" Jyushimatsu claimed and, acting as a dog, he went to chase the other.

"Hey, relax, Chibita. It's Todomatsu, it shouldn't bother him that much," Osomatsu replied calmly.

Karamatsu was about to say something, yet his older brother's previous words provoked his friend to bang on the table, making the oden's boiling sauce splatter. A bit of it landed on Ichimatsu's hand who, reacting like a cat, startled Karamatsu making him fall of his seat. No one cared about it.

"The hell?! You idjits! Damn it! The hell?! You idjits! Damn it! What kind of brothers are you?! Do you even know how to treat a girl?"

Silence. For a few seconds, looks and thoughts exchanging; until Choromatsu snapped too.

"Who are you to say that?! It isn't a random girl! It's still our brother!"

"Meh... He doesn't need any special treatment, we'll just treat him the same as always," Osomatsu declared, which the rest nodded to.

"But, _burazas,_ even if we see her like that, who will save her from the accusing gaze of society?"

"Eh… I don't understand. Ichimatsu, do you get what he said?" the eldest asked.

"Uh... That people might...? Wait, why are you asking me?!"

"Now that you say it, Totty cares so much about how people see him; that is indeed a problem. Moreover, they could take advantage of how sociable he is." Choromatsu showed his concern again.

"That's what I was saying, idjits," Chibita said, a little bit more calm since they were starting to see his point.

At that moment, Jyushimatsu returned with several scratches carrying a baseball-shapened dog toy in his mouth. He looked at everybody, surprised by the strange mood that had formed around them, and suddenly he spitted the ball and tucked it in his hoddie's pocket.

"What are those faces for?! Totty can manage it! And if he needs any help he has us! Hustle, hustle! Muscle, muscle!" the fifth one exclamed, before jumping on his seat and starting to devour food as if it was nothing, leaving the others puzzled because he knew what they were talking about, yet they were glad that he relieved the tension of the moment.

"That's right, the damn guy has five bodyguards," Osomatsu joked, letting out one of his typical laughts.

A good mood spreaded at Chibita's stand and, in quiet agreement, they decided they wouldn't talk about that topic anymore. They were his **brothers** , they would know how to take care of him... They would, right?

* * *

Todomatsu and his mother spent all afternoon shopping, you could see them carrying bags from here to there, he had already lost count of how many clothes he had tried on and there were so much more shops to see yet. He was starting to get tired, even though at first it seemed like a good idea to him, now he believed his mother had got way too excited with his temporal state, but he didn't want to spoil her illusion or the mother-son (daughter?) bonding moment they were sharing.

"Oh, look at the time! We have to go back home, I still have to make dinner," Matsuyo appointed. "It's a pity, we'll have to come again another day.

"I don't think it would be necessary, Mom. These weird things that happen to us don't use to last more than one day," Totty replied, unable to contain a relieved sigh.

"Well, you can always crossplay and your brothers too, maybe that way it would be easier for you to meet girls."

The day-dreaming look on his mother's eyes caused a sweatdrop to slid down Todomatsu's nape; she really was willing to do anything to get grandchildren or at least they leaving to live in another place, but that didn't mean they were too. Although, maybe any of them WAS desesperate enough...

"What is wrong, daughter? You seem worried," his mother asked after a while, when they were already on their way home.

"Eh... No-nothing. I just was a bit worried for my brothers." She looked away to conceal the little doubt that assaulted him when he was called "daughter".

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will be as excited as your father and me to have a sister."

"That is exactly what worries me, they being **way** too excited," he thought as the memories of the audition for his mixer passed through his mind.

He felt a chill run down his spine as soon as he eyed his clothes; since he didn't have any others before leaving, he chose wearing the ones he used to test his brothers. Definitely, he didn't want it to happen again, neither that or that morning's issue. His gaze turned dark suddenly, remembering how both situations ended.

"We're back!" his mother shouted as they arrived since Totty too distracted to notice it.

"Welcome," his father replied from the living room.

Matsuyo accompanied him to leave the bags in his room and then she headed to the kitchen. While he was putting them away, Ichimatsu entered the bedroom and sat on the couch hugging his legs. This time there weren't any cats with him, he was only there observing her, what was quite spooky with the dark aura he always carried around.

"Hey, Ichimatsu-niisan, do you know where the others are?"

Suddenly, he got so nervous, began sweating too much and shaked his head frenetically muttering "no"s before hiding his face behind his knees. Totty sighed when he saw it.

"Same as the other time," he mumbled.

Too many negative thoughts were running through his mind at that moment; perhaps it was because, as well as Jyushimatsu's aura cheered you up, Ichimatsu's made you feel down. He decided to concentrate on the clothes in order to not divagate more in that uneasiness that was starting to stir his stomach.

"Yo, Todomi!" someone greeted hugging his waist from behind.

"Kyaa! Le-leave me alone, Osomatsu-niisan!" he shouted, startled by the sudden closeness. "And what are you saying of Todomi? I'm Todomatsu."

"Don't be like that, I was just kidding." He laughed, ignoring deliberately the last part.

"Hey, _sisuta_ , do you need any help?" Karamatsu spoke moving between them surreptitiously.

"Yes, thank you, Karamatsu-niisan."

Soon after, the missing ones arrived, yet, since the two eldests' arrival, Todomatsu kept frowning: the bad thoughts didn't leave him and hearing them refer to him as a girl only made it worse.

* * *

Dinner passed by normally, as much as it could in that crazy house, except for Totty skipping dessert so he could go change his clothes before his brothers. He knew how pervert they could be, even being his brother in a woman's body, and preferred to avoid any embarrasing moments. He finished just in time, because they didn't happen to think of knocking on the door before coming in, not like they used to do it though. Totty helped to set the futon, noticing how nervous Choromatsu was by the trembling of his hand while placing it on the floor.

"Is something wrong, Choromatsu-niisan?"

His gaze wandered among the others briefly and then it got locked on her eyes, being as serious as he could muster. The rest turned to them in curiosity.

"Uh, I wondered if... I mean, are you going to sleep with us?" He had to correct his speech as he reminded who was he talking to.

"What? Of course, I'm not mad at you anymore," Todomatsu answered naturally.

"Ah, so she was mad?" Osomatsu couldn't keep his mouth shut and thought it would be nice to take adventage of the situation teasing his little brother.

"You better shut up, niisan. I'm not in the mood."

The others looked at him in beweirdment by the reply and then stabed the oldest with their sharp glares; seeing swords and other weapons appearing out of the blue surprised no one. Totty knew he was contradicting himself, but he didn't care; suddenly he just wanted to sleep and know nothing of anyone. He hoped the next day everything would be solved, so he occupied his usual spot and closed his eyes hard. The rest imited him immediately, with different expresions on their faces, yet everyone was showing or hiding their concern for the youngest; the only one that looked truly calm was Osomatsu.

"I can't sleep," Totty thought, looking the relaxed expression of the eldest sextuplet. "Could it be true that they prefer me as a girl? Our parents made it clear even before this happened, but they..."

His train of thought was cut when he saw Osomatsu move around and reach out to touch his chest showing a perverted smile. Totty pulled himself back containing a scream and, as soon as he did this, he bumped into Karamatsu; he didn't even flinch, just kept sleeping facing the ceiling with his lips slightly open, letting out a little snoring every now and then that was totally eclipsed by Jyushimatsu's.

"Osomatsu-niisan won't ever change," he told himself, glaring at him before sighing. "At least, Karamatsu-niisan does treat to help me, **he has been there from the start**."

And as if being invoked, the second turned to face Totty, sliding one of his arms around him. The youngest got surprised, but then smiled starting to feel sleepy.

"Anyways, I have nothing to worry about, this won't last that long."

With this thought he placed his hand on Osomatsu's reaching one, before closing his eyes. When he was about to fell asleep he felt a light squeeze from the eldest, yet he didn't have time to question if it was true or his imagination, since Morpheus had already taken him into his welcoming embrace.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello!

Here is the chap 2. I decided to leave several things to free interpretation like the series do. If you didn't notice, the bold words are to emphasize them and the _italic_ words are mispronounced words, if there is any text or recorded message I'll write it underlined. I'd like to add that, no matter what they had said at Chibita's, everything is "easier said than done" and I'll leave it there XD

Please, if you like the story leave some reviews, seeing your opinions give me ideas and makes me able to update quicker, furthermore if I write when I'm motivated the chapters use to be better.

Sayonara!

Translator's note:

So... Yeah. Sorry for any mistakes. I think this one is a little bit funnier than the last one, but it may have lost part of that in the translation. Help me 😥

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san and its characters and songs are propiety of Fujio Akatsuka and Studio Pierrot.**


	3. Shower of arrows

Todomatsu opened his eyes and the first he did was going to the bathroom, which had become an habit. He breathed in before looking at the mirror and... sighed.

"You again. Won't you ever give me my life back?" he asked his reflexion with a tired gaze.

Here it was again, that girl yet unknown to him, eyeing back at him through the glass. He looked away and changed his clothes right there, since he still felt uncomfortable doing it before his brothers with that appearance. It was the sixth day he repeated that morning ritual.

She came out wearing her usual pink hoddie and shoes, but now wearing a denim skirt instead of her jeans. She saw Jyushimatsu rushing downstairs, yet, before she could greet him, he was already spinning her around.

"Good morningstrike, Totty-chan~!" he exclamed and just like that he left her on the floor and ran to the living room.

She couldn't do more than laughing and following him; however, when she was about to enter, the rest of her brothers got downstairs raising hell as always.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Hey, Jyushimatsu! It's no fair escaping from picking up the futon, today was your turn!" Choromatsu shouted stepping ahead to go scold the fifth brother.

"Does he really think Jyushimatsu-niisan is going to listen to him?" Totty questioned not surprised at all.

"Does he really think anyone listens to him?" Ichimatsu answered with his always guttural voice.

She smiled with complicity just archieving to make him avert his gaze while passing next to her. Then again, her eyes turned sad; she didn't want that what was happening affected the relationship she had with her brothers.

"C'mon on, Todomi. If you aren't quick, Jyushimatsu will eat all the food." Osomatsu placed a hand on her back and guided her into the room.

A giggle from the forementioned and immediately he sat down at the table not minding Choromatsu still shouting at him. The third one finally gave up and occupied his spot too as Ichimatsu had already done. A bit after, Todomatsu and Osomatsu joined them and started to have breakfast without waiting for the missing one.

"Dad and Mom are out this early?" Choromatsu asked seeing the empty table in the adjoining room.

"Yes, now that I remember they mentioned they had to go somewhere today."

After those words from Totty everyone looked at her with terrifying faces and twisted smirks. She couldn't help but shivering for the sudden shift in her brothers' attitude.

"Gu-guys, what is it?"

"Don't play innocent, you know perfectly what it is," Ichimatsu told him.

"You have become so much close to Karamatsu-niisan since you got turned into a girl, don't you, Totty?" Jyushimatsu asked with a shadowed gaze, making his smile look really scary. "Is he your favorite now?"

"What?! That was it?!" Todomatsu didn't expect them to got like that because of her having a favorite, well, they already told her it would spoilt their relationship before, but she didn't believe it would be that important; however... "Listen, I don't have any favorite; if anything, you all are my favorite brother."

The mood calmed down a little; Jyushimatsu had recovered his cheerful mien, yet you could tell that with the tiniest spark he would explode again, and the others were glaring at her with distrust, demanding an explanation.

"What happens with Karamatsu is that he has been supporting me ever since the first moment. That day, when I came out of the bathroom, he was waithing for me and accompanied me to tell our parents. I'm grateful to him, but it will go away eventually.

" Ah... that makes it all clear," Osomatsu said with his usual relaxed smile.

The tense atmosphere dissipated immediatly; there wasn't any kind of apology, they just kept eating as if nothing had happened. Soon, Karamatsu arrived, leaning on the door to play it cool despite being evidently upset.

" _Burazas_ , I think you picked up the futon without noticing I was still sleeping in it, yet don't worry about me; nothing can retain _cool guys_ like me for too much time." It wasn't sarcasm, only kindness, **excessive** kindness.

"No one did, Kusomatsu," Ichimatsu replied without looking at him; he didn't care either for the arrow that was now nailed into the second's chest.

"I think it's gone already," Totty commented in a cynical tone, ignoring how another arrow stabbed the poor Karamatsu.

"What was that one for?!"

"Come on, stop being noisy and eat," Choromatsu said tired of their shenanigans.

Karamatsu obeyed, sitting down between Jyushimatsu and Osomatsu as usual. Nothing new had occurred that morning.

* * *

Past midday, everybody was in their room. Suspiciously, Totty was taking out other clothes more fitting to go out: a white T-shirt with a pink bow on the collar, a pleated skirt that matched the bow, his old straw hat with a pink band, white socks and dark dress shoes.

"Are you going out, Totty?" Choromatsu asked without hiding his curiosity.

"Yes, I've thought I could take adventage of this to make up with Aida and Sacchi." And he wouldn't say any more, they didn't have any reason to know what she did out of the house.

"Oh, I want to go with Totty-chan. Hustle, hustle! Muscle, muscle!" Jyushimatsu gushed.

"Yeah, why don't we all go? You never let us go with you," Osomatsu complained childishly.

"Have you forgot what happened last time you got in my business? That day at Sutabaa?" he told them annoyed and without giving them time to reply he went out of the room.

The rest looked at each other with the same plan on their minds: they would follow her, whether she wanted or not.

Already on the street, they stayed hiden watching how, on a cafe's terrace, Totty was enjoying her chit-chat with those girls. They started to get bored and were thinking of going back home when they heard something interesting.

"So, how is it that you know Totty?" Sacchi asked with curious eyes.

"Are you family or something? You look so much alike..." Aida seemed rather suspicious.

"No, I mean, yes. Totty and his brother are my distant cousins, but we hadn't seen each other in a long time and we had talked very little. I really don't know them that much," replied the named Todomi without major difficulty.

"He is disowning us again already," Choromatsu whispered furrowing like the rest of them.

"Then be careful, those guys are so weird," Aida warned her.

"Right, and Totty is the worst. And he seemed so cute!" Sacchi lamented.

"Tee-hee~ Well, I don't think Totty is that bad. Maybe it's his brothers' fault."

"You think so?" Both asked at the same time.

At that moment, a murmur was heard, one that said "Totty" and was from all his brothers. The mentioned stiffened up, yet soon recovered his maners.

"Girls, had you hear something?" the ponytailed woman questioned; which the others denied.

"I have to go for a little bit while, I'll be right back," Totty informed with a kind smile.

Her brothers got ready to follow her, yet they froze as they saw she was walking towards them. No one got to escape, the youngest managed to drag everyone into a close alley. Karamatsu was thrown in a trash container without anybody caring at all.

"What do you think you are doing?! I told you not to get in my business!" he yelled at them out of his wits, making a face that could rival without a problem with Totoko's when she was angry.

"It was Osomatsu-niisan's idea," Choromatsu accused.

"It's our duty as your brothers. We did the same to Jyushimatsu, don't be like that."

"Eh…? Eh?" The fifth one seemed to not understand what they were talking about.

"That's different! I've been going out with my friends so many times and this is the first one you follow me. Can you tell me why?"

No one dared to answer; they even got Karamatsu out of the container to see if they could make him answer, but he was like them. They knew that together they could win against Totty, yet... an issue from time ago was stirring in their minds.

"You know what? I'm not going to waste any more time with you. Go home and I'll do as if this didn't happen," she ordered apathetic, their birth order didn't matter right now.

They raced out of there as soon as they heard it; Ichimatsu looked back for a moment, just to see her gazing down and clenching her fists, trembling. That made him scowl slightly in suspicion, but he quickly looked away and sped up to get with the others.

Totty waited for a while, until she was sure they wouldn't be at sight, and exited the alley. She looked to one side and the other and let out a sigh; yet, when she was about to start walking, she bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry," the other person apologized before running away.

"That girl..." was Totty's thought, but she shook it off and went back to her friends.

* * *

During dinner, they commenced talking about anything without importance; but, without Totty noticing, the others were having another conversation through their looks. Finally, when Jyushimatsu finished his food, he decided to end up with such secrecy.

"Totty-chan, don't you want to be a man again?"

Silence was setted; why did he have to be that bold? Besides, for the youngest of the Matsuno household that was off topic, so he took a while to react.

"Of course I do, but I don't know how."

"In the first place, think about why you were turned, there has to be some reason," Choromatsu asked paciently.

"Something else than being so effeminate." Osomatsu laughed, winning himself a despective glare from his younger brother. "You haven't changed at all anyways!"

"Well, the Mixer God got angry at me for no reason and turned me," he explained without looking away from the eldest, yet, suddenly, his face lit up. "Now that I remember, he told me I could go back to normal if I fixed my mistakes or when he wanted.

"Huff... Then there is so much to do," Osomatsu teased.

"Will you shut the fuck up, shitty eldest brother?!" This time Totty couldn't be quiet.

"Ouch! You hurt your oniichan's feelings," he replied pretending being affected, but soon a giggle came out of his mouth.

All of them looked at him with a sweatdrop on their fronts, some quite annoyed; yet, finally, they decided their big brother was beyond remedy and kept talking.

"If it is the Mixer God, it must be something you did at your mixer," Choromatsu opined.

"That mixer you didn't want to take us..." Ichimatsu pointed in a somber tone; he seemed as if he would burst in flames at any moment.

"What are you complaining about? You didn't even want to go," Todomatsu reproached making him avert his gaze. "Besides, my one and only mistake at that mixer was taking Atsushi-kun with me and what is done is done, it must be something else."

"Perhaps it was what you said to us?" Karamatsu contributed, leaning both of arms on the table and straightening his sunglasses with a serious gesture.

"I don't think it has anything to do with you, but what do you mean?" Totty questioned, making his eyes shine with innocence.

"Well, y'know, _sisuta_ …"

"No, I don't know." He really had no idea what they were talking about.

"Totty-chan, are you unfortunate to have older brothers like us?" Jyushimatsu said. Despite his everlasting cheerful grin, his eyes showed some uneasiness.

"You hate us...?" Coming from Ichimatsu, it sounded more like a statement that a question.

"You look down at us?" Choromatsu finished asking what Osomatsu said that time; his worry could be noticed from afar, he never learnt how to conceal his emotions.

They all stared at him in expectation; Totty was wordless, staring back at them with wide-open eyes before lowering his gaze, letting his fringe shaden part of his face.

"Yeah..." he answered the same way he did that time, causing a big commotion among his brothers. 'He was angry' wasn't an excuse anymore; those were the true feelings of his youngest brother. "And I really don't want to say this, but I also think you are useless, air-headed, don't have any social skills..."

Todomatsu went on with his train of insults in a neutral tone, as if he was just talking about the weather, and each insult made his brothers writhe in pain on the floor.

"Stop! Stop! We get it!" Osomatsu cried, since all of them were full of arrows.

"You want to kill us! That's it, isn't it? That's it!" Choromatsu affirmed treating successlessly to hide his disappointment behind a mask of anger.

 _"My little sisuta_ , why are you shooting us with such hurting words," Karamatsu wheezed, even though he intended to sound dramatic.

Meanwhile, Jyushimatsu was mid-blubing treating to remove an arrow from Ichimatsu, who laid with his arms entwined on his chest as if he was in a coffin. Todomatsu noticed this and decided it was time for the great ending.

"Yet, despite all that, **I love you** ," he told them sincerely showing a mischievous smirk, you could almost see a demon tail and horns on him; that was what they got for following him.

A collective sigh made the arrows disappear and they all got back to their respective spots; but, the calm was short-lived.

"Are you crazy?! That is like beating us up and going 'there, there' afterwards!" Choromatsu yelled.

"More like making us listen to Kusomatsu's whole repertory of painful phrases and then giving us pears," Ichimatsu added unfazed.

The second one hide his upset by focusing on the youngest, who had just let out a little giggle and was now looking at them with a smile.

"The truth is that it wouldn't be the same without you guys; even if you annoy me way too much sometimes, you are my brothers and I want you by my side." Todomatsu had no problem expressing his feelings, whether they were good or bad ones, and he proved it one more time.

Jyushimatsu, immediately, jumped over the table to hug Totty while the others assimilated what he had said. Could he really think so different things about them? However, a genuine smile showed up on their faces.

"I almost regret taking your money to go play Pachinko in revenge," Osomatsu commented delivering a lazy laughter.

"Ah, nevermind. I knew you would do it, so I 'borrowed' it from Choromatsu-niisan," Totty replied simply.

"Oh... Smart girl," the eldest said and immediately his lips curved into a playful smirk looking at the green-clad.

"What?! How is it 'borrowed'?!"

"Yeah, same as Osomatsu-niisan," Todomatsu answered casually shooting a accomplice look towards the forenamed.

"Hehe... Yeah. It's so obvious I'm your oniichan!" he exclaimed happy as ever, taking the chance to hug him and rub their cheeks together since he was sat next to the youngest.

With that comment they burst out laughter and, as often happened, it spreaded to the others, even to Choromatsu depite him trying to resist. In middle of the shared laughts, Totty processed better this eldest brother's words and stopped suddenly.

"Wait... what?"

"Well, then if we don't know what you did wrong, we'll have to wait," the third brother deduced.

"But don't let the complexities of your new form stop you from meeting Ms. Happiness; we'll watch over you as faithful guardians over their princess." Of course, Karamatsu's words couldn't be anything but painful in a situation like that.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! It hurts! Save me, Jyushimatsu-niisan!" Totty shouted throwing himself into the fifth's arms, who quickly hugged him in a protective way.

"Hey, Karamatsu, don't put us all under the same umbrella. Ow, my ribs!" Osomatsu whined while laughing and writhing in pain at the same time.

"C'mere, Kusomatsu," Ichimatsu called getting up to go towads him with clenching fists and grinding teeth.

Choromatsu pinched the bringe of his nose and sighed while shaking his head; seeing this, he could understand Totty's mindset. Anyway, what Karamatsu said, even if it was exaggeratedly adorned, was true. **They will take cake of her** , as the Matsuno brothers had always done.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello!

Sorry if this chap isn't as funny or fluffy as the others, but I missed the devilish part of Totty. Also, I'd like to ask you to read between the lines. I think you can enjoy the read without doing it, but you may catch some interesting nuance. As you see, Jyushi also jumped on the bandwagon of "giving Totty a new nickname", yet "chan" can be used for girls or to imply affection, so being him, we'll never know why is he calling him that XD This is an update in record time thanks to Bel-chan ❤

Answering her review: I'm happy we share favorite one ^-^ And well, even if there won't be yaoi there can be fluff and incest-ish insinuations among them XD They all are helping in their own way, but for some is easier than for others and in some is more noticeable. However, I'm working to don't focus so much on the two eldest, but I find funny seeing how the most protective ones behave with the feminine version of their little brother; and they are the ones that are easier for me to use too (after Totty), yet I want everyone to have some "time on stage".

Sayonara!

Translator's note:

There is the next one. I decided to translate the replies to reviews since I give hints in them sometimes. And I'll answer reviews here too.

Bean: I'm just translating so I can't add or remove content. The original work it's at chap 19 right now, but I'll try to use more descriptions from now on. Thanks for reading and leaving a review. ❤

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san and its characters and songs are propiety of Fujio Akatsuka and Studio Pierrot.**


	4. Allies and enemies

This was going to be a great day for Todomatsu: in the morning he would have a date that could decide his future and on the evening Totoko would give a concert. With that thought, he woke up early to to get ready; although he had certain reservations still, he had got back to dress up in his room. As soon as he finished, he walked to the bathroom, without bothering to say anything to the others, and began to pretty himself up for the big day; however, before he could notice, the reflection got to isolate him form everything for an instant.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but, if it all started for a date, another one could end it, doesn't it?" he reflexioned while he toyed with his hair, thinking about which hairstyle he would wear. "Anyway, if this doesn't work I still come off best."

He smiled to the mirror girl; he was aware of that, while she kept being there, she was a potential **ally** to climb up the social pyramid. Maybe she was getting on his good side, but that didn't mean he wanted to stay like that forever.

When he finished, he saw his brothers going downstairs. It seemed like, no matter what time, when he ended his ritual his brothers were there. After the respective greetings, the newly arrived four went straight to have breakfast and he shouted out to the missing one.

"Jyushimatsu-niisan! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Hai, hai!" the fifth brother replied accompained by the sound of things falling and crashing.

"God knows how he is leaving the room," Choromatsu commented. "I'm not being the one cleaning after him later."

"Don't worry, I'll do it, _buraza,_ " Karamatsu offered and then he glanced over at Totty. "You are especially _beauty_ today, _my sisuta_. What is your beautiful appearance due to?"

"I don't know, I may have the curse of being so cute," he joked with a hand clasped before his lips while his eyes sparkled with faux innocence.

The rest rolled their eyes; the painful and the diva would end up killing them with their combinated conceit. Totty sit at the table while he waited for his brother and everyone went back to focus on their breakfast, guessing the youngest wouldn't tell them where he was going; however, Choromatsu couldn't help peeking at him with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Eh... Totty, you shouldn't sit that way."

"Why?"

He was like he normally was, cross-legged on the floor. It was then that realization hit him and he got on his knees using the bottom of the dress he was wearing to make sure he was covered.

"And where were you looking to see it, eh?!" she protested embarrased.

"That is something you see even without trying!"

"Hehehe. Fappymatsu attacks again," Osomatsu commented with a hand covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his mischievous laugh.

That was enough for the first and third brothers to start bickering. The others paid it no attention, those fights were their daily bread. Totty peered at the door a bit impatient.

"Thank goodness my date is with Jyushimatsu-niisan," he commented.

"What?!" the others screamed all together, surprised.

Somehow, that resulted in some food crashing into Karamatsu's face as he got distracted, which caused Ichimatsu to look at him with a smirk.

"It's just that a friend of mine is into him but she's so shy and told me to have a double date, she's going with a friend," Totty explained simply. "What were you thinking?"

"Ah... No, nothing," Karamatsu replied as he regained his "cool" attitude while wiping his face.

"It just seemed weird to us," Choromatsu backed up clearly relieved.

"Ha. I didn't know you liked guys, Toddy," Osomatsu teased without containing a dry laughter.

"I don't like them! And stop with the names!" Todomatsu scolded offended, yet tried to calm down. "What happens is that my friend is a important person's child and—"

"I see, the usual," the eldest brother interrupted disinterested.

"He really is a dry monster," Ichimatsu muttered hoarsely; he had reasons to think the youngest was the most dangerous of the bunch.

Without anyone being able to predict it, Jyushimatsu came into the room, picked Totty up like a sack of potatoes and waved everyone goodbye.

"Sayonarahomerun!"

"Wait! Put me down, Jyushimatsu-niisan!" Todomatsu yelled.

The next thing they heard was how the the door closed while the yellow-clad started chanting his typical "Muscle, muscle! Hustle, Hustle!" and the "girl" insisted on being let on the floor. The rest stood there puzzled for a moment, until they processed what had happened and resumed their breakfast as if it was nothing.

* * *

Jyushimatsu, after many screams and scolding, let Totty walk next to him. He was as smiley and cheerful as always, wearing his yellow baseball uniform.

"Niisan, you should have let me choose your clothes," Todomatsu sighed, taking his phone out his tatter bag to look at the time. "Also, we can't go back now or we won't be there on time."

His brother replied with one of his silly yet contagious laughs, getting a soft smile from his companion. Then he took his hand, if you could call it that, since he just interwined their fingers without letting their palms touch. They walked like that with the little game of reattaching their hands each time they got apart, often because of the elder's hyperactivity.

"Hey, Totty-chan, is your friend cute?" he asked in his usual loud tone.

"She's not bad, I suppose," the one named replied, thoughtful.

"Does she have big breasts?"

"Well..." She looked at her own breasts and then smiled ironically. "I don't compare to her on that."

"Totty-chan has small breasts!" he shouted amused.

"Jyushimatsu-niisan! Don't shout that in the middle of the street!" the young woman scolded him, completely ashamed, and then pouted while staring at him.

"Hahaha. Sorry, sorry," the older brother apologized never dropping his smile.

Totty looked down; he was really worried he wouldn't know how to behave on a date. Not all girls were like the one his brother had dated, in fact, he doubted that any girl in her right mind would be able to tolerate him.

"Niisan, this is important to me, please don't spoil it," he asked in a soft tone.

That was his chance to get back to normal. He thought he had understood it; the previous date was a disaster for him, so if he had a good one, maybe he would turn into a boy again. Beyond what he could get from that girl by strengthening their bond, that was what mattered to him.

"Don't worry, Totty, we'll have fun!" Jyushimatsu said trying to convey him some encouragement.

Then he took her hand, which he had unwittingly released in her scolding, and she looked at him doubtfully for a moment, but finally smiled. His brother began to swing their hands, resuming the foolish game they had. That was what his grip conveyed to him: vitality, fun, joy, **playfulness**.

Shortly after, they arrived at the place. The others were already waiting and, when they noticed, Todomatsu's friend waved at them.

"Here, Todomi!"

"Coming!"

She let go of Jyushimatsu's hand before approaching and then smiled at those waiting at the table, yet when she saw the man's face she froze.

"This is Atsushi-kun," her friend introduced. "I hope you get along well."

"Uh... I-I am Todomi. Nice to meet you." Although she was asking to be swallowed by the earth on the inside, she was trying hard to look friendly.

"Same to you." He showed a kind smile.

The situation was completely absurd, the guy who stole all the spotlight from him on his last date would be hers now. It was a bad start.

"What have I done to deserve this? Hasn't it been enough punishment?" Todomatsu thought rather distressed.

She looked at Jyushimatsu for help, but he had already begun to have fun with his date; surprisingly she seemed to like his antics. Without further ado, she turned back to Atsushi, smiling for commitment as he spoke to her.

"It seems like you and your cousin are very close."

"Oh, yes. It's easy to get along with Jyushimatsu-n—"

She had to shut up before saying "niisan"; even if cousins might sometimes call each other that, it didn't fit in the story he had for Todomi and he didn't want to make him suspicious. It was going to be hard getting used to talking like that in public.

"Yes, he looks very sociable. You know, I'm a friend of Todomatsu's."

"And why didn't he add 'kun'?!" the youngest Matsuno shouted internally, but he was able to hide his emotions only by letting the pink hat he wore shade the top of his face.

"No, I didn't. Although I'm not surprised, my cousin is quite popular and has many friends, both male and female ones."

"I don't doubt it, but the truth is that, even through he is always surrounded by people, he has something that... I don't know how to explain it. It's like he's not really involved with any of his friends," Atsushi said in all sincerity.

"Damn you," he thought; he had tried to throw himself flowers and he had turned it against him. "He's going to pay me back when I become a man again. Yes, when that happens he won't have a Todomi to reproach."

"But let's not talk about them, tell me more about yourself. What do you like to do for fun?" her interlocutor asked widening his smile.

"Well, I—"

"Ow! You're so rude! You moron!" A slap sounded interrupting the conversation.

"Niis— Jyushimatsu, are you alright?!" In his concern, Todomatsu almost let out a "niisan" again.

"Hai, hai! I'm fine! Hustle, hustle!" he answered, getting up immediately with a jump to show he wasn't lying.

"Ah! I don't want to see you ever again! And neither you, Todomi!" the girl shouted and left the place angryly.

"But what have I done?" the mentioned woman said, surprised.

"She's like Todomatsu: if he doesn't get what he wants, he cuts all relation with the means," Atsushi kindly explained. "Ah, but that doesn't mean we have to do it too, we can continue the date ourselves."

"No, thank you. I came with my b— cousin and it wouldn't be fair if I stayed. It's like... the unwritten rule of the double dates. Well, goodbye," he said, doing his best not to lose the little patience he had left.

He left trusting that Jyushimatsu was following, in fact, his steps were too noisy to not recognize them. He was furious, but he had to restrain himself until he was far enough from the meeting place. It had been a freaking disaster! Not only had Jyushimatsu scared her friend away, but Atsushi had been insulting him without knowing he was in front of him.

"Totty, are you angry?" his brother spoke to him in a less energetic tone than usual.

"No... It's alright, Jyushimatsu-niisan. You heard what he said, didn't you? That girl was using me to get to you, so it's not worth it. It's better this way," he spoke in a tired voice.

The truth is his brother was not to blame; that girl didn't matter to him, what really made him nervous was to be compared to a person as mean and manipulative as her.

"But... I got angry at what that boy was saying about you. Didn't that bother you?" Jyushimatsu looked at him curiously, covering his mouth with his fist.

Totty was a little puzzled, was that why...? No, he was Jyushimatsu, he couldn't, or could he? What went through the fifth brother's mind was a real mystery; yet that didn't prevent him from answering.

"Of course, he's a liar. Who does he think he is to speak ill of me behind my back? And more so with a girl!" Little by little he was letting his anger out, but sadness invaded him when he remembered the true objective of the mixer. "I guess I'll have to stay a woman little longer."

Suddenly, his brother stopped and looked to the sides nervously as if searching for something. Todomatsu lifted his gaze and then couldn't contain a scream of surprise when Jyushimatsu picked him up again, this time in his arms.

"Put me down, niisan! People are staring at us," she said embarrassed, but the truth is that he was enjoying the embrace his older brother was gaving him as he was carried like this.

His aura got to him, his problems and worries disappeared. It was practically impossible being sad with Jyushimatsu present; and they thanked him, all of them, in silence, thanked him.

* * *

It was Totoko's concert time and all the brothers were very excited for it, despite being the only spectators. They cheered with all their heart, doing the choruses all the time, but nobody could stop the idol from crying in the end.

"Waah! Why don't I have more fans? Am I not pretty enough? Even she only came because you brought her and Todomatsu-kun surely preferred to go with his friends," she wailed and the brothers shared her suffering.

"No, no! Totty hasn't gone anywhere! He's here! This girl is Totty!" Choromatsu said treating to hold back his tears as he took his younger brother by the shoulders and put him in front of the girl.

"Oh, really? Pfff... Hahahahaha!" Next thing they knew, Totoko burst into laughter and the atmosphere changed completely.

"Why did you have to tell her?! I'm supposed to be your cousin to others! You yourself said it was better to keep it that way," the youngest scolded him as he grabbed him by his shirt and looked at him with one of those faces that would terrify the devil himself.

"I just wanted to console her!" he defended himself, but he knew in that discussion he was bound to lose.

"But how did it happen?! Hahahaha! Really, it's very funny!" Their childhood friend seemed to be having a laughing fit, which made everyone look back at her.

"Totoko-chan, don't you think you're overdoing it?" Todomatsu muttered loud enough for her to hear him.

"No, not really," she replied without stopping laughing.

Totty opened his eyes wide in disbelief, he seemed to be about to cry, yet he was only looking at Totoko with that expression. The others got worried, but the tension eased as soon as Todomatsu let out a laugh.

"You're right, it's too funny." Not even himself knew how much truth and how much lie was in that statement.

Them all joined the laughter without noticing the small tears coming from the eyes of the youngest, yet it didn't matter because he seemed to be crying from laughing so much.

On the way home, he turned to his brothers, thoughtful. It was something that had been in his mind for a long time, but what had just happened reminded him of it.

"Niisan, do you think there is anyone better than Totoko-chan? I mean, she's great, but... is she really all we aspire to?"

"What are you talking about, Todomi? Is that envy?" Osomatsu asked, raising an eyebrow with a mocking smile.

"Not at all," she shrugged. "I'm just curious. Perhaps there is another person more suited for each of us, don't you think?"

"Well, if it's a girl like Nyaa-chan, I wouldn't know which one to choose," the third brother confessed with heart-shaped eyes and drooling.

"I wouldn't be able to reject any of my _Karamatsu girls_ ," the second declared.

"They'd have to exist first, Kusomatsu," Ichimatsu said, earning a few laughs from his brothers except the one he was insulting. "Anyway, I am not interested in that."

"And you, Jyushimatsu-niisan?"

"Opaii!" he answered as quickly as usual, although everyone noticed he had been distracted through the rest of the conversation.

"Ah... I cannot believe this, you are all traitors to Totoko-chan..." the older brother complained just like a child would. "In that case, I'll take care of her."

"Osomatsu-niisan, you have no right to tell us that! I'm sure you would accept any girl who confessed to you!" Choromatsu protested, thus beginning another discussion.

Totty looked up at the sky. There was a full moon, which meant that exactly a month had passed since his transformation. Things weren't going so badly **so far**.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello!

Here I bring you a new chapter. I wanted to update earlier, but I got blocked at first. You must have seen that from now on I'll start talking about Totty as a girl or as a boy according to convenience. Oh!, this little devil that sees the mote in someone else's eye but not the beam in his own. I imagined Totty dressed as Marron (Krilin and 18's daughter) in Dragon Ball GT, in case anyone wanted to know what he was wearing on the date. This week I'm going on vacation, I hope to be able to upload one more chapter before I go and, once again, thanks to Bel-chan for commenting! :3

I'm glad you liked the previous chap, but remember that the fic is hurt/confort, so even through they'll be camouflaged by the comedy there will be "sad" moments. About Ichi you are half right, he was worried, but that wasn't the reason, and you'll know about the girl in the next chap. If you want you can tell me what you think is happening "behind the lines" and the interactions you'd like to see.

Sayonara!

Translator's note:

I finished writing the story in Spanish and I found a good online translator so I think I'll be able to update quicker.

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san and its characters and songs are propiety of Fujio Akatsuka and Studio Pierrot.**


	5. Sincerity-Confrontation

That afternoon, he had decided to go shopping with Karamatsu; hopefully his new look would help him in the task of getting his brother "the painful" to buy some decent clothes. The atmosphere in the streets was calm, there weren't so many people out and he was having a enjoyable talk with his brother. The truth was that he liked to spend time with him, but when he became Itaimatsu... he preferred to be as far away from him as possible.

" _Sisuta_ , doesn't this place seem familiar to you?" Karamatsu asked him, lowering his sunglasses to take a better look around him.

Todomatsu followed his gaze. The street was one he knew, he had passed by many times since childhood, yet he couldn't recognize any of the buildings in sight; his city had changed quite a bit since they were children.

"Wasn't the construction site around here? They must have built something there by now," he replied without paying it much mind.

"Yes, it is a grief to see how the impassive time takes away the places where we, like many others, created some of our most cherished memories, yet it is an inevitable destiny," Karamatsu was using his dramatic tone once more while he fixing his sunglasses.

"Don't exaggerate, niisan, it isn't like we planned to go again someday. Besides, we're not going to lose our memories just because it's gone now."

Nevertheless, an image appeared in his mind: in front of them, six identical children were walking forward with their backs to them. Two went at the same pace, laughing loudly with one arm around the other's shoulders, pushing each other in a joking manner. Another two were firmly holding hands, looking around with curiosity, which meant that they had to accelerate their pace to regain their place when they got distracted by every other thing. The last pair simply walked side by side, sharing a pleasant chat with explanatory gestures included. Todomatsu didn't know what to think about it, except that they were troublemakers even when they were only taking a walk.

As he turned a corner, he frowned; the children were gone, but that was not the cause of his reaction. Without giving any explanation, he clung to Karamatsu's arm and, when he looked at him in confusion, smiled shyly in response as he hid his face on his shoulder. His brother smiled back, supposing there hadn't to be a specific reason for the youngest to show him some affection. However, Totty's efforts to avoid drawing attention to him didn't work.

"Excuse me, you are one of Todomatsu-kun's brothers, are you not?" said the person he was trying to avoid, being sextuplets had played a bad trick on him once again.

"That's right, I'm Karamatsu. Are you one of his friends?"

"It's obvious questions time or something?" Todomatsu thought a little annoyed that he hadn't managed to pass by.

"Yes, my name is Atsushi," he introduced himself with one of his polite smiles. "I was wondering what became of Todomatsu-kun, I haven't heard from him in a long time."

"Oh, he is..." Karamatsu began to say nervously, he was aware that Totty would not like having his cover blown. "Well, he's gone to a place where he has no way of communicating."

"Where did he go?" Atsushi sounded a little concerned. "Wanting to go to a place like that is strange coming from him."

"It's because I couldn't stay here unless my parents took one of them to the town I live in, but there's no cell service or wifi there," Totty decided to answer before his brother ruined it any more; "and, as I guess you know, he's the youngest, so I'm sure they messed things up for him to go."

"Yes, that's right, I believe it's good for _my beloved buraza_ to change airs from time to time," Karamatsu replied supporting the lie, happily he was very good at pretending once he had the character defined.

"Oh, I see," he replied, smiling falsely with a drop of sweat on his forehead the older Matsuno's speech. "By the way, where are you going, Todomi? If you like, I can take you there on my car."

Karamatsu pulled a long face when he saw him leaning slightly towards the aforementioned, who pulled a face similar to when Osomatsu stroked her during the audition for the mixer; but when he saw her calm down and smile, he assumed she would accept, so he made a motion with his arm indicating that she could let go of him and leave.

"No, thank you. Just now I was going shopping with my dear cousin Karamatsu and it wouldn't be right to stand him up," she responded, which surprised the older, even more so when he felt the grip on his arm tighten slightly. "So, goodbye."

"See you," Atsushi said back waving his hand as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Yes, see you..." Totty whispered, not actually wanting him to hear as her false smile fell.

After that awkward scene, he released his older brother's arm and walked beside him with his head down, pensative. The second brother looked at him in concern, since it wasn't natural for him to pass on hanging out with his friends and even less doing it to not let him down.

"Totty, is something wrong with that guy?" he asked seriously.

"Ah?" He was too distracted by his own thoughts to hear the question completely.

"It's nothing, _my sisuta_."

Karamatsu guessed he didn't want to tell him, after all, Totty had told them a thousand times to mind their own business, but, as his older brother, he couldn't help but worry. All he could do was taking his hand, covering it with his own, thus conveying to him his support and **protection**. His brother looked up at him questioningly, but he never refused the contact; moreover, shortly after he went back to show the cute smile he always wore.

* * *

When they arrived at the mall, they went to men's clothing area first. They didn't take long, as Todomatsu ended up discarding almost all the garments his brother proposed and choosing the more acceptable ones, or at least the not-that-painful ones. Seeing that, by doing this, they had some money left, Karamatsu offered his brother to buy something for him and he, of course, said yes.

"Karamatsu-niisan, which one do you think would look better on me?" he asked him, showing him two dresses with a smile that made obvious that he was up to something.

"Oh, _my little girl_ ," he replied in his usual voice, "anything you wear will look perfect.

Todomatsu pouted; knowing his brother's bad taste in fashion, he was going to pick the opposite of what he said, but with that answer he had no choice but to try them on.

"Come on, niisan, let's go to the changing rooms. It's your lucky day, I'll have to give you a private fashion show," he giggled softly at the sight of a genuine smile forming on Karamatsu's face; apparently, he was secretly moved by the idea of his sister parading for him.

He entered the dressing room after telling the blue-clad man to wait for him on the couch in front of it, but he hadn't finished changing when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, hello, Karamatsu-kun, what are you doing here? Men's section is on the other side."

It was Totoko, he smiled slightly at the thought that she could give him a better opinion than his brother and perhaps one or two compliments, so he hastened to put on the first dress.

" _Hello_ , Totoko-chan." Now he was using a suave tone. "I know I am not in my rightful place, but I am offering my help to _my dear sisuta_ in the hard task of choosing a dress.

"You? But your look is very tacky; it's a pain to see. I don't think you know how to pick clothes," she said simply and sincerely.

Without noticing it, Totty was frowning. Had he heard his brother's heart crack? Or was it just him? While it was something everyone agreed on and eventually told him, the fact that their crush did it so directly was a bit cruel. He finished getting dressed, but kept clutching the curtain, doubting if it was a good idea to go out while Totoko was there.

"You think so, too? My _burazas_ say the same thing," Karamatsu replied, sounding a little discouraged, but still trying to look "cool".

"Sure, anyone can see it. Hey, this is a nice dress, would you buy it for me?" Totoko asked, taking for granted an affirmative answer, while picking up the other dress Totty had chosen.

"Eh...? I-I, of course, I will buy you whatever you'd like," the second Matsuno replied like a fool in love.

"Ah, really? Then I'll take this too."

"Enough!"

Totty's shout shook the two that were talking. He was really mad, fixing his eyes on Totoko.

"Just what do you think you're doing? That dress is mine."

Karamatsu was relieved to hear that was the reason for his anger, but the calm was short-lived when he heard what his childhood friend said back.

"It doesn't have your name on it, and also you're not even a real girl."

"I am and that's why..." The young girl lowered her voice as well as her gaze and then showed a smile full of sorrow. "Now that I am a woman and I have no interest in you, I have realized that you are nothing more than a despicable person who only seeks attention and plays with my brothers' feelings."

Both Totoko and Karamatsu stared at her in surprise. Had she really said that? Was she that upset about the dress? Or was at her denying she was a woman? But didn't she want to be a man again? They were really confused and Totty took advantage of that confusion to continue her monologue.

"It pains me to have been so foolish to let you play with mine too, but now I have the chance to save them from you; so, I don't want you to ever come near them again!"

"What are you talking about? They're the ones who come to me, I wouldn't touch them with a stick," the girl replied with her posh child tone.

"I didn't say anything about touching! So, you are like that too?" She looked really angry and outraged with the situation. At this point, Karamatsu's presence had been long forgotten by both of them.

"No, of course not! I mean, yuck! How can you accuse me of something like that? I'm never talking to you and your brothers again. I'm leaving, I don't want to listen to your lies any more," Totoko stated, acting as if she was oh-so-great as she left.

"Eh... Todomatsu..."

The youngest took a peek at his brother and smiled with satisfaction; he had succeeded. He walked towards him with style and when he arrived he made a cute pose.

"So, how do I look?"

"You look good..." Karamatsu didn't know what to say, he was still in shock for what just happened, yet when he recovered, he corrected his response while fixing his sunglasses. "Fabulous, _my sisuta_."

"Okey, then I'll take this one. I'll be right back," he said smiling at him and then ran to the changing room.

Once inside, he couldn't stop his smile from getting bigger and a slight laughter escaped him, which he had to quiet down so her brother wouldn't hear it.

"Yes, it worked! If I don't have any chance with Totoko-chan, none of them will," he thought, keeping that smile of who had managed to pull off a prank.

He knew that in the end everything would go back to normal with her, but he hoped it would last long enough for him to have returned to his being when it happened. Now, his goal was to make the others believe it was only to defend them, although if he didn't succeed it wouldn't matter either, as they couldn't be mad at him forever, could they?

* * *

"Niisan, give me attention~" he asked, pulling on his brother's arm insistently, but Osomatsu kept reading his comic as if he didn't hear him.

"Choromatsu-niisan, don't ignore me." He hugged him from behind, sliding his arms over his shoulders, but the call had no effect, he continued with his eyes fixed on the job magazine in his hands.

"Jyushima..." Before he could finish saying his name, the fifth brother ran pass him without stopping and threw himself out the window.

"Ichimatsu-niisan..." The dark aura of the purple sweatshirt-clad increased, so Todomatsu changed his mind.

"Do you really believe I'm so cruel, Karamatsu-niisan?" he spoke in the tone of a scolded child, pouting for him to at least look at him, yet he did not answer; his mirror was his priority at the moment.

That was his punishment for taking Totoko away from them: the cold shoulder. He didn't expect that, maybe an argument or some kind of physical damage, but he definitely didn't expect that reaction.

"No one understands that I didn't do it just for that?!" he yelled, but still he didn't receive any attention. "All right, if you don't want me here, there's no problem. Goodbye!"

After saying that he exited slamming the door, causing the others to look at each other. That last comment had left them thinking that perhaps they had been too hard on him, but they would wait to find out when he returned.

Outside, Totty went to that park where he tried to hide from his brothers when he won big at Pachinko and sat on the same bench as that time, stretching his cap down as if treating to cover his eyes. He wasn't crying, and he wasn't going to cry, but it was frustrating to see how his brothers didn't know him as well as he thought. Yes, he had concealed from them much of his life out the house, but around them he was always himself and apparently it was not enough.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, of course," he replied, trying to hide his emotional state through taking out his phone so it wouldn't be too obvious that he didn't want to look at her.

"Hey, are you alright? You look sad," the girl commented shyly.

"Uh... Yeah, it's just a silly argument I had," Totty replied, surprised by how this stranger cared about how he was doing.

He was about to smile at her to show it, but when his gaze fell on her he couldn't help but be shocked. He had seen that girl before, it was the one he bumped into that day that he got mad at his brothers for following him and, now that they were doing just the opposite, he was meeting her again; but what he didn't notice that time was the yellow wristband with the number fourteen that she was nervously toying with at the moment.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Akatsuka ward? You don't look like you are from here."

"Oh, right. The truth is that I just moved," the other woman told her with a slight smile. "I had been here before looking for work, but it didn't work out. By the way, my name is Homura."

"I see, I'm Todomi," he replied, corresponding the gesture. It was definitely her, and now that he knew, he was curious about something. "Oh, that wristband is very flashy. Is fourteen your lucky number or something like that?"

"You might say so." The young woman looked fondly at her wristband and caressed it with so much gentleness. "It's very precious to me because someone gave it to me the other time I was here and that person helped me a lot."

"A special person?" He smiled sincerely, anyone could see that she still missed him.

"Yes, I wish I could see him, but our farewell was very..." The girl stopped herself, noticing that she getting too lost in her past." Ah! I'm sorry, I'm just talking about me. Do you have any special person?

Totty realized that she didn't know her enough to ask for more details, so he rather chose to answer her question; even though, the answer was complicated.

"It depends, if you mean romantically, I don't have any; but if it's in general, then I have five." Confidence was reflected on her countenance, it was show time. "I have five cousins who are like my older brothers and they all are great in their own way."

"That many? It's amazing, they sure protect you a lot, don't they? I'm an only child and I've never considered anyone my brother, but I imagine it must be a very good thing having so many people caring for you." She showed a certain longing in her gaze.

"Yes, they really are angels when it comes to me."

She was telling a bunch lies, but she was doing it to get to be her friend; maybe he could get something good out of it. Usually, he would hide the existence of his brothers, but she knew Jyushimatsu and didn't consider him strange at all, so there was no risk of anything like the Sutabaa thing happening.

"Oh, I should get going now, it's getting dark," Homura commented looking up at the orange sky and then smiling at Totty again. "It was nice talking to you, I hope we meet again."

"Same," she replied, at least that was true.

Both girls got up and went in opposite directions, but shortly after they left Totty felt someone taking his arm. He turned around thinking it was Homura, but he found a man he had never seen before.

"Look at this, what do we have here? A friend of that whore's?"

"What do you have against Homura-chan?" He didn't understand how a girl such as her could make enemies. Was she also pretending? He hoped not.

"It seems I was right, and if you're that good friends, you must be as much of a whore as she is, right? Come on, don't worry, I'll pay you well." The man got closer her with a lascivious smirk.

"No! Leave me alone, pervert!" she shouted before slapping him and tooking advantage of the distraction to run away. However, she didn't expect him not to release her arm after that, let alone to strike her back, throwing her to the ground.

"You already made me angry, I don't think I'll pay you after all," he said as he approached her, making his bad intentions clear.

She couldn't react, for she was still confused and disoriented, but she could see how someone came to her side and just stood there without saying a word. In spite of that, their arrival turned the atmosphere tenebrous.

"What the hell do you want? I saw her first, buddy," the man said on the defensive, although he sounded a little intimidated.

"Go die," replied in a low, but not for that any less threatening, pitch who was next to her.

The next thing he heard were a few steps hastily getting away, along with some apologies from the stranger for messing with "his chick".

"Tch... Stupid," the one who had scared him away snorted.

"Ichimatsu-niisan?" Totty called once he recovered from the shock, causing the other to look at him with indifference. "That was great!"

He got nervous and looked away when he heard the praise and saw the youngest's bright eyes, but his lips curled up into a small smile. Then he started walking, knowing that Todomatsu would follow him; after such a scare, he was certain he would not want to go down the street alone for a while. Suddenly, he returned to his serious and gloomy expression when he saw him tremble just as he did in that alley.

"Is something wrong?" Despite his flat, emotionless tone, if he could look him in the eye perhaps he would see the concern this sight caused him.

"No, just that my face hurts. I'll have to tell Choromatsu-niisan to cure me, but... I don't know if he's still angry," he replied, rubbing his cheek as he looked at the floor.

Ichimatsu sighed jaded, that was clearly not the answer he was looking for, but he let it go. He withdrew a hand from his pocket allowing it to brush superficially against his brother's as they walked. He would not admit it, but that was his way of telling him that he was there, that he could count on him, even if the only thing he'd got to offer him was his **company**.

"You have it coming to you when you get home." He wasn't sure about that, but it was always fun to scare Totty.

He felt a chill and the frustration from earlier returned; yet, knowing his brothers, if they had decided to stop giving him the cold shoulder it was already a improvement. He couldn't help but sigh, which caused his cheek to ache, but he didn't give it any mind; if they didn't realize his reasons, he'd have to explain them. After all, there was nothing wrong with saying that he didn't want others to take advantage of Karamatsu's kindness, was there? That was their birthright and **no one but them could do it**.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello!

This is the last chapter before I go on vacation and I won't have internet, so I won't be able to update for about 2 weeks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I don't think it turned out as funny as the others, but I felt the story wasn't moving forward and I needed to give it a boost. Thanks to all the new readers and little people who leave me reviews! :D Now the question of the chap: what do you think is the position of each of the brothers regarding Totty's transformation? I mean the differences and similarities of treatment and behavior with her as well as what they think about having a sister instead of a brother now.

Bel-chan: I also love the relationship of the two youngest, they are super sweet ^.^ And don't worry if you can't read between the lines, that makes you less suspicious and more surprised when the things that were being announced happen. Totoko and Atsushi have me in conflict, one because she doesn't have a filter in what she says, but I don't think she does it with bad intention, and the other because there is very little known about him and I can't do anything but imagine how he is myself; and now we have the Homerun girl... _Nice_. However, can you believe that I thought of that idea? But I didn't know how to put it in a way that was funny, although you'll see later that there's mention of something like that.

Sayonara!

Translator's note:

This chapter was difficult because I used a lot of Spanish idioms and most of them didn't translate well into English but I hope you can get the point with what I did. Also, if you are wondering, "Is fourteen your lucky number or something like that?" is a reference to the blog that inspired Homura's personality on this fic ^.^

For the next chapter, did you know "todo" means "all" in Spanish?

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san and its characters and songs are propiety of Fujio Akatsuka and Studio Pierrot.**


	6. The consequences

Soon after arriving home, all people who had Matsuno as surname found out about "The Todomi incident" and since then all argument was forgotten by the brothers; after all, it was like them to downplay all past events when something new happened. Talking about Allmatsu, things had been quite different for him since that occurred.

"Do you want any beverage to calm your thrist, _my sisuta_?" Karamatsu asked after hearing her coughing.

"No, I'm fine," replied the adressed one without without looking away from her phone.

"Or maybe something able to appease your hunger of...?"

"Niisan, we just had breakfast." She resisted the temptation of rolling her eyes and keep minding her business, yet the silence wouldn't last long.

"Totty, how is your cheek?"

"Better than the last time you asked, Choromatsu-niisan," she said a bit annoyed, since it was maybe the fourteenth time his brother repeated those words in the short time that had passed since that.

"I just want to be sure," he said as an excuse, looking at her with his typical worried face.

"Aham..." she replied, bored as they had this talk before.

"61! 62! 63!" You could hear Jyushimatsu chant from out the window, he must have been practicing his batting with Ichimatsu... literally batting with him.

"Oh, c'mon. What's with that face, Todomi?" Osomatsu hugged her from behind with his ever playful attitude, surprising her for the suddenness of the gesture. "Don't worry, your oniichan won't let them do anything like that to you again."

"You all are who shouldn't worry, it was just a drunk guy."

Yes, since that incident his brothers where all over her, mostly the three oldest, and and she felt quite overwhelmed. He always loved receiving the others' attention, being "the spoiled one" in a way, but this was exaggerated; he only hoped it would end soon.

"We cannot help it, _my little_ Totty. After all, we are your _big_ _burazas_ and it's our duty to take care of you."

Surprisingly enough, the other two nodded, making Karamatsu's smile grow wider as he noticed that complicity with his "dear _burazas_."

"I get that, but you are overreacting; even if Ichimatsu-niisan hadn't come, I would have known how to defend myself. Don't you think that because I'm a woman I'm defenseless now," Totty argued, trying to make them see reason and abandon that overprotective behavior as soon as possible.

In response, he received a cackle from Osomatsu, before the very same guy began to cover his face with kisses. Seriously, that attitude was starting to scare him.

"It isn't because you're a woman, it's because you're Totty!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world after stopping to look at the others, who looked back at him as confused as the youngest of them. Too bad, he expected at least a little bit of annoyance from Choromatsu.

For his part, Todomatsu frowned as he assimilated what he had just said and began to stir, but the grip of the eldest tightened.

"Let me go, Osomatsu-niisan!"

"C'mon, don't be mad. You know it's true."

"It isn't! Even if I'm not physically strong, I have other skills."

"No matter how hard you try, I'm not letting you go," Osomatsu was still playing around, yet Choromatsu arched an eyebrow as he noticed a strange edge in his voice. What did he actually mean?

"NEETs! I need someone to go run errands!" shout their mother from downstairs, without getting any answer back. "Don't make me to go up there!"

The brothers looked at one another and Todomatsu pressed Osomatsu's arms around him in sign that he couldn't go since he wouldn't let go. However, the one in the red hoodie moved away from him and lined up with the others to claim in unison:

"Totty goes!"

Said brother looked at them with a face of utter disbelief for the cruel betrayal his brothers had just committed. Those shouts caused the "good older brothers" act to end finally and in the worst way.

"Eh?! Not fair! What about Jyushimatsu-niisan and Ichimatsu-niisan? They are already out.

As he looked out the window, he realized his other brothers were gone. Seriously?

"Todomatsu!" Matsuyo called, making her footsteps echo on the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he shouted back and ran out of the room, not before giving one of his terrifying looks to those in the room. They didn't even flinch.

It wasn't until he left that they returned to their respective chores, if they could be called that, but Choromatsu was unable to concentrate.

"Hey, _burazas_ , is it safe to let her go alone?" It was obvious that the second brother felt uneasy with the expectation that something else might happen to her.

"Forget it. You heard her, she has 'skills.' " Osomatsu didn't seem to give it importance.

"I think I'll go with him," Choromatsu decided, preferring to leave before his oldest brother tried to change his mind; which, actually, never happened.

* * *

It was already midday when they were going home loaded with bags. It had definitely been a bad idea to send the two weakest brothers, since each was having a harder time than the other carrying what their mother had asked them to buy.

"I can't take it anymore, niisan. A break?" Todomatsu panted, tired.

"Yes, I think my arms are going to fall off," replied Choromatsu puffing from the effort.

"Look, there's a bench there. Just a little more..."

When he came to notice it, his brother had stumbled and, as for not dropping the bags, he ended up being crushed by them. The blow was such that he turned pale and a ghost came out of his mouth. The youngest sighed and left what he was carrying on the bench.

"Be more careful," he said to Choromatsu as he sat down.

"Are you not going to help me?" he reproached once he came back to his senses.

"No, 'cause, after all, I'm not strong , am I? If you can't handle those bags, then I can even less," Todomatsu replied in a clear ironic tone.

"Osomatsu-niisan didn't mean that," the eldest of the two spoke, pushing the bags aside with difficulty, then dropping them on the beach as well, and letting himself crush on it next to his brother, completely exhausted.

"How would you know? You are not him." Totty was trying to speak calmly, he didn't want to attract more attention than Choromatsu already had, but his voice had a hint of resentment.

"I know him well," was the first thing that came into his head, but he didn't want to make it seem like he only knew it for that reason. "Besides, I'm your older brother too."

"Then, it's because I'm the **youngest**? That's unfair, we're really the same age."

"We know it, but you give off that feeling, just as he gives off the feeling that he's the oldest."

"I see," Totty smiled at his explanation, "but really you don't have to worry so much, I can manage."

\- That's not entirely true, you made it clear the first day you had your period," he said seriously, not a shred of mockery in his voice. "You were so scared that you didn't even think what could that be."

"Oh, yes. Don't remind me, it's so embarrassing." Totty couldn't help blushing at the memory.

"I bet, now you are something like a transgender and, for that reason, I read some about it to be able to help you." Choromatsu gave her a sympathetic smile, which she immediately imitated in gratitude.

That was one of the things he liked about the third brother: he could have a serious conversation with him, without jokes and without going out of topic, with clear words and perfectly understandable ideas. After all, he was the "stright man" of the family, the "voice of reason" among the brothers, and Todomatsu, as the "voice of common sense," appreciated being able to have such talks.

"But, you know? Despite that, I have a feeling that everyone's reaction to my "incident" would have been different if I wasn't a woman now."

"I can't speak for the others on this, but even if that had happened when you were a man, I would have worried the same way," he confessed sincerely, earning a giggle from the girl.

"That's why you came, isn't it?" Totty deduced; that explained the change of mind, he wasn't pretending after all. "And what did the others tell you?"

"Karamatsu-niisan wasn't sure to leave you go alone and..." He turned somewhat pensative, looking for the right words to express what his older brother wanted to say. "Osomatsu-niisan told him to forget it, but I think the truth is he trusted you would be alright."

"As expected." A bit of disappointment was heard in his voice. "Then let's go before Karamatsu-niisan comes looking for us."

"It's too late for that, _my_ _burazas_." The second brother went to them and made one of his poses. "Oh, but _not worry_ , your tardiness has not disturbed me at all. I have gladly accepted the task of taking you back to our home."

In response, his brothers rolled their eyes and, seeing the groceries, smiled complicitly. Before he knew it, Karamatsu had half of the bags hung up on him and they split the other half, but they had the consideration of waiting for the oldest in order to walk by his side.

* * *

The rest of the morning was slow. Contrary to what Totty thought, the three older brothers did not stop treating him like they were doing earlier. So in the evening, tired of their attitude, she decided accompany her other brothers wherever they were going.

"Yeeey! Totty-chan's coming with us!" the one in the yellow hoddie was more lively than usual, since it was the first time that happened.

"Jyushimatsu, shh... You'll scare the cats away," hushed Ichimatsu, knowing that in a short time he would forget and he would have to ask him to be quiet again like every time they went out to feed the stray cats.

The appointee was a little surprised by the reminder and, with his pupils larger than usual and eyes narrowed, he sealed his mouth using both sleeve-covered hands and then nodded several times at light speed.

"I hope you aren't taking us to those places that make your clothes smell like garbage, I don't want the bad smell to stick," complained Totty looking disgustedly at the dirty alley they were entering.

"If you don't like it, go home," was the purple man's dry answer.

"I would like to, if Osomatsu-niisan decided to give me some living space. I almost prefer it when we fought," the youngest sighed.

"Eh?! But, Totty, Niisan does that because he loves you!"

"Jyushimatsu..." pronounced Ichimatsu in a warning tone and the fifth brother immediately covered his mouth again.

"I know, but he's being a pain in the ass."

"Tsk, so annoying."

After saying that, the fourth brother walked away from them and bent down beside a cat he had just found; it seemed to be one he knew. Totty observed him; it was rare to see Ichimatsu smile so genuinely. Jyushimatsu wanted to join his older brother, but when he went to pet him the cat growled and hid behind a nearby container.

"Ow...! I scared him!" said Jyushimatsu a little disappointed.

"Don't shout. He's surly when he doesn't know you," explained the messy-haired man as if it was some kind of consolation, and then he went to look for the animal.

"Wow, I thought you got along with all Ichimatsu-niisan's cats." Totty looked at him somewhat surprised, not expecting at all what had happened.

"Heh, heh. You can't always get a **homerun**!" he replied, pretending to hit a ball with such force that made him spin.

"Shh..." hushed the other two brothers.

"Keep it down, niisan. I think we won't leave this place until Ichimatsu-niisan gets the cat out of there."

"Hai, hai!" he shouted again, earning a disapproving look from Todomatsu. "Hai, hai."

"That's better. Ehh... Jyushimatsu-niisan..." Hearing him say that, he remembered something, or rather someone. "I was thinking, that girl... do you still miss her?"

"Huh? What girl?" It was impossible to read the fifth brother. He couldn't understand if he had forgotten her or if he didn't understand the question.

"You know, she... The girl who saved you," Totty shrugged, he didn't know what more hints could he give without saying her name, because he wasn't supposed to know it, and if he really didn't remember her it was better to leave it like that.

"... Huh?" replied Jyushimatsu after a strange silence, which only confused the youngest more.

"Forget it, it's nothing important," he desisted gesturing with his hand to emphasize the phrase.

He couldn't get anything out of him, he was unable to interpret his reactions, but now she was curious to know if his brother had forgotten his first true love. Despite the doubts, an optimistic smile spread across his lips.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll find someone," he whispered without realizing that he had said it instead of thinking it.

Now the yellow-clad brother was the confused one, he looked everywhere trying to find this "someone" Totty was talking about, but in that alley it was just them. Ichimatsu returned with the cat in his arms and exchanged looks with Jyushimatsu; now he knew he was not alone, the fifth brother had also **noticed it**.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello!

I'm back, although being honest I don't like this chapter turned out, I think I'm out of practice :( Sorry if you see a lot of mistakes, I'm updating without reviewing it because I'm leaving tomorrow for the weekend and I didn't want to leave you without the chapter. I'm surprised that they make so much noise about the "groping" scene, that is, he didn't even touch him, at least in my story (I don't know if in the episode of the mixer he actually did something to Totty). To appease the doubts, I will say that it was just a joke because of the perverted character of Oso-nii XD, it has no more relevance independently of the interpretation you have given to it. Anyway, can anyone already guess what those two know that the rest don't?

Karamatsu Girl 4 (I love the nick XD): I find it curious that you say Totty is adorable as a girl, because I don't understand in what sense; it's still Totty or that's what I'm trying to convey (it's my first fanfic in the fandom) and you can imagine her looks from the cover. Your opinion has been very useful for me :D although I would like to remind you that this fic is not yaoi, so everyone sees the others as brothers and it will continue like that throughout the story. However, one of the things that makes Osomatsu-san what it is, is that they give you ship material whether it's true or no, so it's interesting to know what kind of interpretations they can give to what I write (that indicates that I'm doing it right! :D) Leaving aside the pairing, you're not that misguided with what you say, in fact you've hit the nail on the head with more than one XD. The only thing you haven't been so accurate with is Totoko's, actually what he said to her was a ploy to make you think "Good, finally someone calls her out" and then go WTF when you saw that it was one of Totty's plans. Lastly, that Totty defended Karamatsu is not completely true, but it doesn't mean that he lied when he thought that he didn't want others to take advantage of him, I'll leave it there ;)

Bel-chan: I swear every time I get a comment from you I start screaming: "Bel-chan left me review!" And my sister stares at me like I'm crazy XD True story. Kara was Totty's partner when they were kids, but you can see that their relationship was different from the others', maybe the one that looked more distant from the outside and now something similar happens because Totty is very complex, not because he has two faces, but because he shows both of them and sometimes I have to wrack my brain thinking about how to get to X situation without it going too far to the other face that I know he wouldn't show at that moment and the same with his reactions. The fact that he was ignored was supposed to make you laugh 'cause he got what he deserved Kara style XD. Speaking of that, does no one care that Jyushi threw himself out the window? O-O I don't know what the real Totty would do, but JyushiMura is OTP so... ;) If you notice I'm writing how he "goes hand in hand" with each one, I think that represents their relationship very well although of course they don't always go the same way. Yours was the most accurate answer to my question, everything you answered is true or it's something they would like to do if Totty let them XD Even so, these guys have a lot kept to themselves about the strange situation they are living with their little brother turned into a girl and little by little they will show it more.

Uffmi: Yai! I love that you're liking this story so much, I wasn't sure about publishing this story because I thought it was a bit silly :D Do you say that about Todomi because of the look or because of the personality? Because I have to say that Todomi is just the name Osomatsu gave him as a joke and it already stuck (my poor boy, they won't stop changing his name). Of course, Atsushi didn't mean bad, it was just Totty's point of view, I think he likes to play victim a little too much. JyushiMura OTP~ Again, I will ignore the BLmatsu XD and this time I will give short answers: Osmt - maybe, but not that, Krmt - full, Crmt - as always XD, Icmt - Nope, Jymt - he is a cinnamon roll that must be protected (?)

Sayonara!

Translator's notes:

Finally! The first paragraph was hell to translate. It was a pun with "todo" meaning "all" in Spanish. Also, I know the replies to the people that answered the question of the previous chaptr are unclear, but that was the intention so other people wouldn't get spoilers unless they looked for them.

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-kun/san and its characters and songs are propiety of Fujio Akatsuka and Studio Pierrot.**


End file.
